1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring changes to a computer system.
2. Background Information
The cost to maintain a network of computers or computational nodes can be quite expensive. Software installed by users or system administrators can disable existing applications. An error in a xe2x80x9crolled-outxe2x80x9d product can be devastating to a system help desk when that product is installed on a large number of nodes. Changes to shared libraries can be particularly difficult to identify and relate to a system failure. Users and administrators may also delete files which can disable an application. Furthermore, unauthorized user installation of a product can be the source of disruption in uncontrolled environments.
The number of man-days at risk in the event of an undiscovered quality assurance-related system change is significant. In an unmonitored system, the elapsed time could extend into weeks or months.
The process of upgrading computers to a new level of operating system can take days, and typically requires some level of verification and validation of the installed software products. This process can prove quite costly in terms of manpower and system availability.
Prior proposals provide control by individually testing each computer of a computer system on either an as needed basis or when major system changes have taken place.
In prior computer systems, typical change control activities are described and recorded prior to the system change. The effect of the change to one computer is then tested by the system engineer. If the installation is correct for the current computer, then the change is propagated to other related computers in the computer system.
Quality is a key concern in the nuclear industry, for example. Considerable effort is expended in validating computer programs employed for nuclear design. The computer being used must correspond to a validated computer if the validation is to apply. Repeating extensive validation test suites can be time consuming and require a considerable knowledge base.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in change control applications for computer systems.
The present invention provides a change monitoring system which monitors a computer system for changes to plural platforms and plural products of the computer system. In this manner, the quality of a previously validated computer system may be monitored for undesirable changes to its diverse platforms and products.
As one aspect of the invention, a change monitoring system is provided for a computer system having a plurality of platforms and a plurality of products. The change monitoring system includes means for creating and managing a plurality of templates representative of the computer system. A means stores the templates. A means communicates with the platforms of the computer system. A means associates the templates with corresponding ones of the platforms and the products. In turn, a means monitors the computer system for changes to the platforms or the products with respect to the templates.
As a preferred refinement, the platforms include at least one platform having a first operating system and at least one platform having a second operating system which is different than the first operating system. The means for monitoring the computer system includes means for monitoring the first and second operating systems.
Preferably, the computer system includes plural software products installed on the platforms, and the means for monitoring the computer system includes means for identifying the software products which are installed on the computer system. The means for identifying the software products may include means for providing a count of each instance of one of the software products on a different one of the platforms.